Electronic data interchange (EDI) between businesses has become so common that it is easy to forget about the many small businesses that cannot afford to implement it. The road to data integration for small businesses is full of obstacles, any of which can derail efforts at data integration. One is the cost of conversion software, conversion services, or both. Additionally, the purchase of new software can require the company to update or replace some or all of its hardware. Another obstacle to data integration for small businesses is that many small businesses do not have dedicated IT employees with the knowledge or expertise to handle a data integration project. Another obstacle is the preparation and training for the new technology, which can be so disruptive to the daily operations of a small business that current revenue and customer relationships can be adversely affected. Obstacles like these as well as others, even if only perceived, can make small business owners very reluctant to undertake data conversion projects, regardless of how affordable or seamless their implementation might actually be.
Many small businesses use popular “off-the-shelf” business management systems because they are affordable and relatively easy to use. Ironically, businesses that use the same business management system still have to undergo the process of data conversion if they want to exchange data with each other, even though the programming structure of their respective business management systems is nearly identical.
There is a need to facilitate the secure exchange of electronic data between businesses that have compatible business management systems.